1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device for modulating a light beam to display a picture, and more particularly to a transmissive display device using a micro light modulator to which a micro electromechanical system as an ultra fine processing technique is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there has been actively made a study of various flat panel display devices expected to be next generation display devices. Such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. available in the market. The LCD has disadvantages in that it has a narrow view angle and a slow response speed and that its fabrication process is complicated because thin film transistors (TFT""s) as switching devices and electrodes, etc. are formed by a semiconductor fabrication process. On the other hand, the PDP has an advantage in that its fabrication process is simple to provide a large-dimension screen. However, the PDP has a disadvantage in that it has low discharge and luminescence efficiencies.
Accordingly, there has been conducted a development of a novel display device capable of overcoming such problems in the flat panel devices. Recently, there has been suggested a transmissive display device that forms a micro light modulator for each pixel using a micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) as an ultra-fine processing technique so as to display a picture.
FIG. 1 is a schematic section view showing a structure of a conventional transmissive display device using a micro light modulator. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional transmissive display device includes a plurality of stationary members 13 provided on a transparent substrate 11 in a line with and at a desired distance from each other in a stripe shape, a plurality of movable members 15 taking a bridge shape to be space from the stationary members 13 and have each side overlapped with the stationary members 13, and a light path controller 16 in which reverse-triangular structures are extended on a second transparent substrate 17 in the same direction as the stationary members 13 and the movable members 15.
The stationary members 13 are formed from a multi-layer thin film consisting of a conductive material for an electrode and an insulating material for an insulating layer, and the upper surface of each stationary member 13 has to be insulated.
The movable members 15 with a bridge shape has each end secured to the transparent substrate 11 and has a center portion floated, by a desired distance, from the transparent substrate 13 to be spaced from the stationary members 13. The movable members 15 are formed from a good elastic material and a multi-layer thin film consisting of a conductive material for an electrode and an insulating material for an insulating layer, etc, and the surfaces of the movable members 15 opposed to the stationary members 13 have to be insulated. The stationary members 13 and the movable members 15 have opaque surfaces.
The stationary members 13 and the movable members 15 are connected or disconnected to each other by a static electricity force exerting mutually in accordance with a voltage difference caused by an electrical signal applied to each electrode of the stationary members 13 and the movable members 15, thereby opening or closing a light path. More specifically, if a voltage difference is generated between each stationary member 13 and each movable member 15, then the movable members 15 are subject to a stress to be moved toward the stationary members 13 and thus come into contact with the stationary members 13 with certain overlapping portions. Otherwise, if a voltage difference is not generated, then a stress applied to the movable members 15 is released into the primary position to thereby be spaced from the stationary members 13. Accordingly, if the movable members 15 come into contact with the stationary members 13 with overlapping portions to close a light path, then an incident light from a light source (not shown) installed at the rear side of the first transparent substrate 11 is shut off without a transmission. Otherwise, if the movable members 15 are spaced from the stationary members 13 to form a light path, then the incident light is transmitted.
The light path controller 16 has reverse-triangular structures formed continuously on the second transparent substrate 17. The light path controller 16 is made by a fine machining of a polymer, and has a refractive index of about 1.58 to 1.64 and a vertical angle of about 45 to 80xc2x0. Thus, the light path controller 16 changes a light path such that a light inputted from the light source at an incidence angle of about 60 to 80xc2x0 and passing through a light path between each stationary member 13 and each movable member 15 is progressed perpendicularly to the first transparent substrate 11, that is, toward an observer.
However, the conventional transmissive display device using a micro light modulator has a problem in that, since the light path controller includes unnecessary parts to be continuously formed on the second transparent substrate, its formation process is difficult and its processing time is increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transmissive display device using a micro light modulator that includes a light path controller implemented by an easy fine machining process and a reduced processing time.
In order to achieve these and other objects of the invention, a transmissive display device using a micro light modulator according to the present invention includes first and second transparent substrates; a plurality of stationary members provided on the first surface of the first transparent substrate in a line with and at a desired distance from each other in a stripe shape; a plurality of movable members formed on the first transparent substrate with taking a bridge shape to be spaced from the stationary members and have each side overlapped with the stationary members; and a light path controller, being formed at each portion corresponding to the movable members on the second transparent substrate in such a manner to be spaced from the adjacent members, for reflecting a light passing through a light path between each station member and each movable member such that the light is progressed perpendicularly to the second transparent substrate.